narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Breaking a Horn of Gold
Note: this is a oneshot roleplay of an event in Golden Darkness where Kei obtains Nuibari from a fallen comrade. It is written in first person (Kei's perspective) and explores how he was actually unable to save his fellow recruited shinobi from the horde but allowed him to discover two valuable weapons in this war, even if one he uses much less often. It's basically a retelling, a memory. It describes the events after Kei recruits the Dragon Force and goes to the Land of Water to ally with them, only to find some things truly scarring. '''5-4 Entry:' I had arrived in Water Country. The tales were true. Black Zetsu had begun civil war here in earnest. Turning the people against each other once again, he had opened a cycle of hatred the people of the Water once thought was closed. He had cut a wound that should have healed. He had done something that should of never been done. But it had, and the Water Country found itself at war with itself once again. The air of land itself had a taste of deceit. Trust was rare here; it was pretty much a free-for-all. I wasn't sure if my contacts had survived. How did you know anyone survived in this hellhole? Many lay littered across the ground. Zetsu, humans, animals. This war had taken its toll. How could one be so cruel? The will of that accursed princess was truly evil. I suppose, that's why I had come though. To recruit new members for this cause. I had hoped that it would of been easier: Water definitely had known war. But I never imagined it would be this bad. How could I make anyone leave their home, when it was in a wretched state like this? But I had to ask. I had to dare. This was no longer about a single shinobi, nor nation. It was about all of us. ---- They Never Chose This Specially, I had landed in the Land of Coves. Though I was capable of Self-Heavenly Transfer, I did not risk jumping all the way to the mainland. I found myself on the Land of Coves, to preserve my chakra for the battlefield I knew would be before me. It was sad though as I observed many dead bodies. I really had seen more death than life at that point and it was really getting to me. Zetsu could truly be heartless against those who stood in his way. To those who didn't agree with the ways of his creator. He had to be stopped but first I had to find civilization, where were the shinobi? Heck, where was zetsu? Everything seemed quiet, too quiet. I thought there would be open battles going on but where I was, nothing was going on. Just depressing scenes lay ahead. I moved forward regardless, to the place I had been told was the HQ of the survivors in the Land of Coves. A Request for Mankind One Cannot Escape Conflict The Midnight Swarm